ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald O'Connor
Arrival to Ragnarok Ronald O'Connor arrived in Ragnarok inside of a heavily damaged fighter after a reactor on a Battleship that he was the Captain of overheated and detonated. Having escaped the destruction of his ship, Ronald floated through space until he awakened and sent out a distress beacon, his memories gone and the data on his ship's core corrupted beyond use, for the time being. He was found by Cncwarlord and Snk of the Vanguard and towed in to their base, where he joined them as their Security Officer. Shortly after joining Vanguard, he participated in the Vanguard - Space Marine war, where his new destroyer, the VDS Odyssey, destroyed a modified Keelhauled piloted by the Space Marine leader, Generalmoneys. Over time, Ronald developed relationships with many people in Ragnarok, such as Zeno9141, Esarai, Vanessa Gavrilov, Alexis Corvis, Amc, and Emperor Orphaniel, forming strong ties with Snk and Cncwarlord. During said time, Emperor Orphaniel invited Ronald to the Jovian Embassy located within Core Space, where the two worked to fix the corrupted data on the Trident Fighter's data banks in order to find out more about his past. After reviewing the data, Ronald recovered the codes to his Homeworld's communication network, Samatya, and contacted his people. Much to his surprise, they had believed him dead a few years before he arrived in Ragnarok when a fleet that he commanded was ambushed and devastated by an unknown force. With the rediscovery of his past, Ronald doubled his efforts in Ragnarok, knowing that someday he would return to his own people completely and be able to act as a diplomat for his people to his new friends in Ragnarok. Vanguard After joining the Vanguard, Ronald applied to be their Chief Engineering Officer and instead became their Chief Security Officer. With that new position, he began applying all his knowledge of weapon engineering to make the Vanguard War Machine as strong as possible, rendering war with the Vanguard completely ludicrous due to sheer destructive power. From small ships to large ships, each vessel was designed with the idea of complete obliteration of an enemy vessel or of derelict allied ships. All ships Ronald has made for the Vanguard include a military grade set of construction drones ((meant to explain Build Blocks and Ship Core Build Mode)) in order to perform construction of the ship, repairs for the ship, and additions to the ship while away from a shipyard. He has served in a few positions, from a miner, to diplomat, to military commander, to factory worker. With extreme work and dedication, Ronald has created several lines of powerful ships for use. Personality Ronald is a varied individual. At times he is calm and collected, ready to analyze any situation to death and find the most logical and viable solution, and yet at other times he has a complete 180 degree change in attitude, where he is completely insane. He has reportedly detonated an uninhabited planet for no other reason than the extreme urge to incinerate the planet. His violent tendencies are typically directed towards non-living entities, and as such aren't deemed to be dangerous. Alongside his extreme mood swings, Ronald seems to exhibit a fairly suicidal tendency when in his violent states. His purpose behind going into the quasi-dimensional pocket where he located Orphaniel and Luna was reportedly because of how astronomically small the possibility of survival was, he was more inclined to perform the action, rather than perform proper calculations and plot a proper course set. It is unknown what causes these drastic mood swings, but no one actually seems to care enough to do anything about it so long as he isn't incinerating entire fleets. Current Residence Currently, Ronald resides aboard the VDN-819 Belliera Dreadnought as a primary home, but opts to live on a desert planet known as Anzen when not aboard his ship. His previous places of residence since coming to Ragnarok have been: the VDS Odyssey, VCS Lagann, Caladan, and the VBC Ori. Vanguard - Space Marine War Within his first few moments of joining Vanguard, Ronald was informed of a looming conflict between his new found friends and the Space Marines. With whatever resources he could gather, Ronald began the construction of a new and efficient combat ship, birthing the Odyssey line of Vanguard/Samatya hybrid combat ships. At the beginning of the conflict, Ronald found himself deployed at a forward outpost near the Space Marine planet, where he and an unfinished Battleship were engaged by a singular vessel, a modified Keelhauled, piloted by Space Marine leader, Generalmoneys. After a short battle, the Odyssey Prototype destroyed the Keelhauled from a direct hit of highly modified missiles, rendering it completely inoperable and unsalvageable. The war more or less ended there, but still persists in part through hostilities between Vanguard and Red Dwarf Shipyards. Core-Jovian War At the beginning of the war, the VDS Odyssey line of Destroyers was rapidly becoming outdated, forcing Ronald to begin work on a new Cruiser, and eventually, a new Battlecruiser. The two ships were the VCS Lagann Prototype and the VBC Ori Prototype. One of the first skirmishs of the war was that of -4 4 -1 over the remains of Theology Park. In the end, two Lunaris Destroyers were eliminated and the war began in full force. Construction of the Belliera After several more skirmishes, a new ship was being constructed by Ronald, known only by the codename of the Catalyst. While gathering supplies for the nearly completed ship, Ronald came across a Jovian fleet and requested assistance, as the ship had shields and weaponry, but was still heavily vulnerable should those shields fail due to lack of a completed exterior hull. Several ships appeared to assist and discovered the start of a larger invasion force. First Battle of Caladan After the discovery of the Jovian invasionary fleet, Vanguard forces were in full retreat to gather ships to defend Caladan. The Catalyst Project was stored at Vanguard HQ and the VBC Ori prototype was sent out into combat. Shortly before the battle, with the assistance of Amc088, the VBC Ori was taken out of the prototyping stage and entered into Vanguard catalogue databases. With a small fleet over Caladan in order to combat the Jovian invasion, the battle began. A Lunaris Destroyer, an Annihilator Class Dreadnought, and a Sfiriidiin II Destroyer were deployed by the Jovians, and two defending ships were defeated. The VBC Ori, in order to allow for a better defense of Caladan, was deployed against the enemy Dreadnought in a near one on one fight, allowing supporting ships to move against the Lunaris Destroyer. After a drawn out battle, the Annihilator and Lunaris were registered as destroyed by the VBC Ori and her pulse missiles. the Sfiridiin II Destroyer was deployed after the destruction of the Annihilator and was heavily damaged before jumping back to Jovian controlled space. Second Battle of Caladan Ronald joined the Second of Battle of Caladan as a defender yet again after a scouting mission into Jovian space left him stranded. He was retrieved by a portion of the Samatyan Fleet that he had called in to assist the Core in the defense of their member factions and brought to Caladan with as much speed as the Ori Class Battlecruiser could muster. He arrived over Caladan with two ships, the VBC Galileo, and the VBC Valience. Before the beginning of the battle, the Serenity was given to Vanguard member Alexis Corvus to assist in the fight, leaving her VDS Serenity over Caladan incase of failure. A short fight ensued over Caladan against two Titan Class vessels, where the defenders over Caladan were routed easily. Casualties from the battle resulted in the millions as a nuclear device was dropped to the surface, irradiating the planet. Survivors of the battle were as follows: Esarai, Alexis, Cncwarlord, Ronald, Ormira, Spartan. Snk was later discovered alive but injured on the planet's surface. Rescue of Orphaniel and Luna Hatashi After an attempt to rescue a comrade from a Trans-Dimensional rift went awry using the Belliera, Ronald O'Connor almost ran over Orphaniel after entering the rift in the VDN-819 Belliera. After a short time of trying to figure out what happened, Orphaniel and Luna were transported to the Belliera. If it were not for Orphaniel's knowledge of temporal mechanics, the Belliera would not have been able to make the return trip in one piece. With the rescue of Orphaniel, it was hoped that the Jovian-Core war would be brought to an end, but a new threat was discovered. the Gracellians, who the Core was fighting all along. Vanguard - Red Dwarf War The Vanguard - Red Dwarf War began after a skirmish with a Jovian Dreadnought. Admiral Esarai of Spearhead Yachtworks arrived late to the battle and received no damage to his ship, as the battle had ended before he'd arrived. Generalmoneys decided to joke with Esarai and opened fire on his ship in order "to give it the scars of battle it should've had". Vanguard declared war on Red Dwarf Shipyards alongside Spearhead. VBS Belliera was deployed in order to damage Red Dwarf ships at their homebase. The war has been on and off and resulted in the destruction of a Vanguard outpost, the destruction of the Red Dwarf planet: New Hope, and the destruction of several Red Dwarf ships. The Vanguard - Red Dwarf War ended several light cycles before 10/6/Redacted in a peace treaty signed by Ronald O'Connor of Vanguard and AI Centauri of Red Dwarf. The end of the war brings about a new era of peace between the two and is opening up new collaborations between their engineers to usher in the end of the Jovians. After a short time, the VDN-819 Belliera was dispatched to be captained by Ronald once more by the Samatyan leadership and came back under control of Vanguard. It is exclusively captained by Ronald, with an unknown amount of crew stationed aboard the ship, with a range of 16-32 Samatyans presumed to assist in the maintaining of the vessel, with high assistance by construction robots for working in generally inaccessible areas. Arrival to the new Galaxy Ronald's arrival to the galaxy was not with the rest of Vanguard, as one might've expected. After his tour in Ragnarok was completed, he was recalled back to his home world for debriefing on the events leading up to and during his arrival to Ragnarok. All ships he had in service of Samatyan design were recalled with him, making for a small fleet of seven to ten Destroyers, three Battlecruisers, a prototype Battleship, a tank, a fighter, a bomber, and a Dreadnought. During his return journey, Ronald was hooked into medical equipment to monitor his condition and compare it to previous Samatyan held medical records, to determine if he had unknowingly contracted any diseases during his time in Ragnarok, and was entered into a simulation with Snk during transit. Upon arrival to his home galaxy, he was debriefed and entered the VDN-819 Belliera into the shipyards of his home world for scanning before departing to rendezvous with the Vanguard in a new galaxy, departing in the VBC Krev. With his return to Vanguard, Ronald was made into Vanguard's second in command and head of military operations, with a crew of 16 Samatyans joining him on the Krev. Relationships * Vanessa Gavrilov - Close friend and CO (Rumored to be more than friends) * Amc088 - Friend and CO * Omega SI - Friend * Snk - Close friend and comrade turned Reaver (KIA) * Soris O'Connor - Reaver Incorruptable. Killed in hand-to-hand combat. * Drake Nogard - Close Friend and Comrade. Adoptive Family * Wah - Drinking Buddy * Kaze - AGI created by Ronald. Adoptive Son. Older brother to Purge. * Purge - VGI created by Ronald. Adoptive Son. Younger brother to Kaze. * Cncwarlord - Close friend and comrade * Esarai - Friend and Comrade * Zelnok - Comrade * Michael Sinclair - Comrade * Orphaniel - Friend * Zeno9141 - Friend Notable Achievements * VDN-819 Belliera Dreadnought Mk I * Belliera Mk II Chassis * Belliera Mk III Chassis * Creation of AGI Kaze * Creation of AGI Purge * Systems work on the Nebula Armed Yacht * Saved Orphaniel and Luna Hatashi from a Trans-Dimensional Rift * Explored and established a base in another galaxy for Vanguard Familial History Soris O'Connor Soris O'Connor was the estranged older brother to Ronald O'Connor. He murdered their parents in cold blood at the age of 19 for reasons that are currently known to a select few. He was killed at the hands of Ronald in Trial by Combat and his corpse is kept in the freezer at SMITHbucks. Kaze Kaze is the first Artificial General Intelligence created by Ronald. By all means, he is completely free, but is unable to kill his father directly due to a singular portion of code installed in him as a failsafe. He holds the rank of Lieutenant in Vanguard and is typically assigned to be the Adjuctant for Ronald, regardless of ship. He briefly had a Hardlight Body courtesy of Spartan of Spearhead, where he had a brief relationship with Nike, AI Assistant to Spartan. The body emitter was taken from them by Omega due to being a prototype and a new body similar to Omega's body was given to him to replace it.